


Blame it on Laxus (or how to lose the groom before his wedding)

by alongthedistance



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Humor, Brotp, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gajevy - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Hangover, Humor, Miraxus - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthedistance/pseuds/alongthedistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what looked like an eternity, Jellal finally asks Erza marriage and goes to Crocus with Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Happy and Pantherlily to celebrate his bachelor party with a night they won’t forget (or that’s what they thought). Adaptation of the “Hangover” movie in the Fairy Tail universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, myentropicmess speaking! This little adventure began when I was discussing a pic of Gray carrying a man purse with my sis (worshiperofunknownstories) and my dear friend Mavis-118. I related it to the "Hangover" movie and after crying of laughter while watching it again, I decided to write my own adaptation of it, placing the story on the Fairy Tail world and having our favorite boys as the main characters. I've put so much effort and illusion on this tiny piece of work and I hope that you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Before getting started, I want to thank my two friends and beta readers worshiperofunknownstories and Mavis-118 for being so supportive, correcting my mistakes and making all of this possible. So, here we go! Have fun and don't forget that reviews are always welcome! :P
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, they belong to Mashima sensei! ^^

“Oh, Mavis! I swear that I will never travel by train again… It’s such a torture!” Natsu said while he was lying on his seat in an undignified position, trying not to vomit.

“When will you get over your motion sickness? Man up! You look like a five-year-old kid, flamebrain!” Gray added, grinning.

“What did you just say, ice popsicle?!” Natsu cried, trying to stand up. “You are… so going to…  get i… Damn it! I’m… not… going to make… it…” the fire dragon slayer added while he stuck his head out of the window to vomit.

“Gross!” Laxus said, annoyed. “That’s why I don’t go out with children.”

“If you didn’t want to come then why are you here bitching about absolutely everything and being such a jerk?” Gajeel asked as he was sitting in fetal position and trying not to move so he could avoid Natsu’s previous actions.

“That happened because he didn’t want to die by Mirajane’s Satan Soul FUFUFUFUFU!” Happy joked while he was petting Natsu’s head, trying to comfort him.  

“Shut up!” the lightning dragon slayer yelled as he was beginning to blush. He came with them because he wanted to, not because he didn’t want to upset Mira or make her cry. No, not at all. He is an independent dragon slayer who makes his own decisions and master of the Fairy Tail guild. “When we arrive to the city I’m going to kill you, you damned cat!”

“Ahhh, Natsu help!” Happy cried, hiding behind the fire mage.

“I feel sick…” Natsu said as he still had half of his body stuck out of the window, fighting his motion sickness.

“Hey, guys! We were going to to Crocus to have fun together, right?” Jellal, asked.

“And to celebrate your last night of freedom! Don’t forget that!” Gray added.

“Yeah… Right… Let’s not talk about it…” Jellal shuddered. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to marry the woman he had loved all his entire life… He just was insecure. What if Erza got tired of him or changed her opinion? He couldn’t blame her. He didn’t deserve her because of what he’d done in the past. “Let’s just calm down and leave our differences apart for tonight, alright? We haven’t had a reunion like this for a long time and… Maybe we won’t have the opportunity to have a night like this since I will get married, I will have to take care of Erza, be a good husband… And… I will miss you, guys.”

“You’re such a sweet talker, Jellal,” Laxus said. “For a moment I thought that I might cry. Well, he finally had the balls to ask Titania marriage. This man sure deserves a big celebration and us not being such jerks. Moreover, whoever ruins this party, I will make sure that he eats some lightning.”

Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu and Gray reunited to celebrate Jellal’s bachelor party because, after the numerous failed attempts and with his friends help, he finally proposed to his best friend and love of his life: Erza Scarlet.

Suddenly, the train stopped, and they finally arrived to Crocus, capital of the Kingdom of Fiore and place where the Grand Magic Games are celebrated. Moreover, this city is also known as one of the places (apart from Alkane, where Erza was having fun with her friends) with the best casino of the Kingdom. And what is a bachelor party without a good place to have fun, spend money, get drunk and do things that you wouldn’t do in an ordinary day?

“Man, you’re so going to miss this when you’re married,” Natsu said while he approached to Jellal and tapped his shoulder. The five mages were exiting the crowded train station of Crocus. It was the weekend, and a lot of people from very different points of Fiore came to the capital to go sightseeing, visit Mercurius, the beautiful Gardens or the Domus Flau. And there were also the ones that came to go shopping or visiting the big casino of Crocus, place where the group of Fairy Tail mages was addressing to.

“Oh, Mavis, not again…” the ice mage added, rolling his eyes.

“I’m not lying, ice popsicle! Once you’re married, you lose your freedom, and fun is over! You won’t see your friends anymore and you will have to put up with your wife’s mood swings. And wait until you have children, because you will be sleep deprived every day because of them! Maybe the best thing is not to come back to Magnolia and stay in Crocus!” the fire dragon slayer said.

“It can’t be that bad… Right?” Jellal added, feeling how fear was invading his body. He was decided to do it, but he was afraid of the changes that marriage might bring to his life.

“Oh man, don’t listen to him. He always says the same thing in all the bachelor parties he was in. Natsu… It’s getting old.” Happy said as he sat on the fire mage’s shoulder. “Besides, you were the one that didn’t want to come here so you could stay with Lucy and do lovey-dovey stuff at home.”

“That’s not true!” Natsu replied as he began to blush. Well, maybe he had rather staying at home playing with his son or cuddling and sharing kisses with Lucy, but he wasn’t going to show any weakness and say that Happy was right. “I bet that Gray would rather do the same thing to his not-girlfriend-but-living-together-Juvia.”

“Oi! Don’t put me in the conversation, flamebrain!”

“Shut up, you’re giving me a big headache, you idiots!” Gajeel shouted.

“Who are you calling an idiot, metal brows?!” the fire mage asked.

“Can you guys stop?!” Jellal yelled as a dark aura surrounded him. Normally, he is a quiet person, but this time his friends were getting on his nerves.

“A.. Aye, Sir!”

Finally, they arrived to the big building that was the casino of Crocus. It was placed in the city centre and, even though it wasn’t as big as the Mercurius castle, it was one of the most beautiful buildings of the capital. It had the resemblance of a medieval castle, with two towers, one of them crowned by a big flag. The group addressed to the big carpet which belonged to the big hotel next to the casino in order to prepare themselves for the upcoming night. One night that they wouldn’t forget. Or that’s what they thought.


	2. Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Silvia (myentropicmess), speaking! How are you guys doing? First of all I want to thank the people who left reviews! They made me very happy, you're so nice and encourage me to keep writing! ^^ Second, seeing that this week we will have to wait a little bit more for this week's manga episodes, I wanted to cheer up the fandom with a new chapter of my fic! This time is Gray centered and there will be mentions of Gruvia and Nalu and some brotp moments between our favorite dorks. Last, I want to thank my two beta readers and companions in my writing adventures Sara (worshiperofunknownstories) and Marta (mavis-118) for putting on with my doubts and mistakes and for being so amazing and supporting! Enjoy! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, they belong to Mashima sensei (otherwise my otps would be canon already -.-').

The five mages entered the suite they had rented for the occasion, even though they knew that they wouldn’t stay much time in there. A big lounge was welcoming them, with a bar placed in one of the extremes of the room, some comfy sofas and a huge window that let see a magnificent view of the city. After that, Laxus distributed the bedrooms, not without having the other mages complaining about their partners and the lightning dragon slayer getting the individual one. Gray didn’t know what the blond mage was thinking making him share his room with the fire idiot. Did he have fun watching the city destroyed and probably all of them ending arrested? Was he a sadistic bastard who enjoys everyone’s misfortune? He will never know. He went with Natsu and Happy to their room, to leave their baggage and suit up for the upcoming night. As the ice mage finished putting on his suit and accessories, he watched his friend trying to suppress a grin and Happy hiding his face with his paws while he was laughing.

“What?”

“You aren’t really wearing that, right?” the fire dragon slayer said as he was putting on his jacket and fixing his scarf.

“What do you mean?”

“The man purse,” Natsu replied, pointing the accessory with his finger.

“Well, in some place I will have to keep my stuff,” the ice mage replied. “And it’s not a man purse, it’s a satchel!  Juvia gave it to me,” damn, he didn’t really say that, right? Yes. Yes he did. Gray saw Natsu and Happy trying not to laugh and, in that moment, he wanted to crawl into a hole. Damn, those bastards now will so make fun of him. He wasn’t ashamed of Juvia or her ways to show affection, but he liked how their relationship was: private and with no strings attached.

“They liiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!” Happy said.

“Oi! You damned cat! I’m not… It’s complicated! Shut up!”

“Yeah… Right…” Natsu chuckled. “Well, Happy, let’s leave Mr. Denial here and call Lucy… I bet that she’s already drunk and doing embarrassing stuff.”

“AYE SIR!”

As the fire mage and his Exceed left the room, he kept staring the door with a horrified expression.  What just happened? Mr. Denial? Really? He is so going to give him a beating for this. Gray exited the room with a huff and went to the big lounge, where he found Gajeel pouring a drink while he was sitting next to the bar with Pantherlily.

“Damn Laxus! He made us share our rooms so he could have the individual one. I need my personal space and not having to put up with Jellal’s drama about the wedding! We’ve just arrived here and I’m already done with this!” the iron dragon slayer said. “By the way, where are the pyro and his cat?”

“He’s probably having a cheesy conversation with Lucy, talking about how they miss each other among other things that I don’t want to know,” Gray added as he sat on the couch.

“I know what you mean. Too much lovey-dovey stuff for my ears. Jellal is probably doing the same thing and being the drama queen he is.”

“Looks like we are the only normal people in here.”

Suddenly, the door burst open and Natsu and Happy appeared, trying to suppress a grin when they looked at Gray. After that, Jellal and Laxus entered the room, the last one carrying a big bag full of bottles and trying to cheer up the first one.

“Laxus, what are you carrying in that bag?” Natsu asked. “I think that it’s not allowed to enter into the casino with such a thing.”

“I’m not going to bring this into that building, idiot,” the lightning dragon slayer added. “This,” he said as he took one of the bottles that were on the bag. “is what we’re going to drink tonight. I know that you won’t drink such good stuff in your pitiful lives so, I felt sorry for you and I brought some from my house.”

“So we’re staying here and drink like fucking teenagers?” Gajeel asked, annoyed.

“I thought that we could go to the rooftop and drink together while we enjoy the sight of the city.” Jellal added.

“Holy Mavis, can you be more gay?” the iron dragonslayer said, rolling his eyes.  “Okay, whatever floats your boat.”

The five mages put their jackets on and exited the suite to go to the rooftop. When they arrived there, Laxus picked one bottle and began pouring drinks for everyone. Gray looked at the magnificent view of the city as he took a sip from the glass. Well, he finds Laxus annoying and he can be harsh sometimes, but this time, the guy’s got a point: He’d never tasted such a good drink before. The same goes with Jellal. At first he thought that drinking in company of his friends and in such an unusual place was stupid, but now, he found it nice. All of a sudden, Jellal coughed in order to catch their attention.

“Now that we are all reunited, I’d like to say something.”

“Yeah, go ahead, it’s your night,” Laxus said.

“I know that our relationship didn’t begin well…”

“When I first met him I gave him such a beating. It was a good fight,” Natsu added.

“AYE, SIR! The bad thing is that you ate Etherion and we had to put up with your snoring for a week. FUFUFUFUFU!” Happy said.

“That’s not important!”

“What I wanted to say is,” Jellal cut in. “Maybe our relationship didn’t begin well, but I appreciate that after all we went through you accepted me in your guild and your group of friends. So, thank you all.”

“No problem, man,” the lightning dragonslayer said as he rounded Jellal’s shoulders with his arm and raised his drink. “Let’s raise our drinks and make a toast for a night we won’t forget.”

“For a night we won’t forget!” The other mages said as they did the same thing and drank the beverage. What they didn’t know is that the bottle Laxus picked was not the exquisite drink he thought. The thing they were drinking was some beverage his girlfriend, Mirajane Strauss, prepared some time ago.


	3. Gajeel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! Long time no see! This is Syl (myentropicmess) and I'm going to post this new chapter of "Blame it on Laxus". I want to thank you guys for supporting both our writing blog and our works in "FT Angst Week" and "FT Fluff Week"... You're all awesome and the main reason why we keep doing it. I want to thank my betas Marta (mavis-118) and Sara (worshiperofunknownstories) for helping me by correct my mistakes and making all of this possible. I hope that you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it! ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail universe or its characters, they belong to Mashima sensei.

That  _was one of the days that Gajeel was glad to be on the guild. Salamander and his gang were on a mission, and he hadn't to put up with Natsu and Gray's destructive behavior. That morning, the iron dragonslayer was sitting at one of the tables with Juvia, who had also decided to stay in Magnolia and rest those days. Even if he wasn't going to admit it, he missed having alone time with his friend, keeping up with their latest adventures and anecdotes._

" _Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked._

" _What do you want, Rain Woman?"_

" _Juvia has an idea!" the bluenette exclaimed as she was smiling and clapping her hands._

" _You scare me…"_

" _Very few people stayed in here and Juvia thought that it might be a good idea that you give us a concert today! Your music is so good!"_

" _Well…"_

" _So that is a yes?" Juvia asked, not giving Gajeel enough time to answer. "Then Juvia will talk to Mirajane, she will be so happy!"_

_The iron dragonslayer looked at the water mage with a confused expression. What was she plotting? Sure, he liked to have the opportunity to play his music before the guild members, but there was something weird on the way his friend left the bench she was sitting on and went where Mirajane was standing and started talking and giggling with her. Trying to know what she was thinking was a loss of time, and it was better to prepare everything for the upcoming concert._

_Few hours later, he was on one side of the stage, making the last arrangements before his performance. All of the sudden, Juvia appeared by his side and smiled to him._

" _Are you ready, Gajeel-kun?"_

" _I don't know what the hell are you plotting, Rain Woman, but I swear to Mavis that if you're trying to make a joke, playing matchmaker or the kind of stuff you and Mirajane usually do…"_

" _Oh, should Juvia play matchmaker?" the bluenette asked raising her eyebrows._

" _I didn't say that! I'm good the way that I am! Don't do anything!"_

" _Juvia won't do anything! Good luck!" she said as she got off the stage._

_After that, Mirajane walked past him, in order to present the iron dragonslayer's performance._

" _Mirajane-san, you're beautiful as always!" someone from the crowd cried._

" _Thank you!" the take over mage said. "Today I'm not going to sing, but I will leave you with Gajeel, who hasn't performed in a while." Suddenly, the crowd stopped cheering and looked to the stage with a horrified expression. "So, everyone, enjoy the performance of our dear dragonslayer and also musician: Gajeel Redfox!"_

_Dressed with his white suit and bringing his guitar, he sat on the chair and approached the microphone. He was aware that most of the mages that were there didn't like one bit his music, but he didn't care. He really enjoyed playing his songs, and he didn't need the approval of anyone._

" _Even if you punks don't deserve it, I will play some old hits and a few new songs I created." After that, he began to play "Best Friend", one of his favorite songs. As he was singing, he looked for his friend when, for his own surprise, he found her sitting with one person he thought he wasn't staying in Magnolia: The solid script mage, Levy McGarden. It's not that he didn't want to see her, but, after the last argument they had, being together in the same room made him uncomfortable. In fact, after that event, they decided to take some time apart in order to think about their relationship. Since that date until the present day, they tried to avoid each other, but not being together was making him feel like something was missing in his life. What's more, in that moment, seeing her, with her smile, her beautiful blue hair fixed in a bun and her tiny body wrapped in a fancy red dress he realized that he missed her so much._

_Song after song, he kept staring at her, and, in one moment, his eyes met hers, making her blush and trying to look away. At the same time, a grin threatened to reach his lips. Maybe they were apart for too much time. He was hurting her with their separation and his doubts, and she didn't deserve it. He had to do something. In spite of this awkward situation, maybe he should thank his dear friend Juvia for reuniting them and making him think about their relationship._

_Time passed, and he only had time to sing one more song. Even if he was planning end his performance with the last one from his tracklist, he decided to play another one. He chose the one he wrote while he was thinking about Levy. Maybe that was a good way to break the ice._

" _This song is for one special person," the iron dragonslayer said as he looked at her one more time. But this time was different. This time she was staring straight to him and smiling._

_The performance was over, and when he got off the stage, she saw Juvia and Levy waiting for him. The solid script mage was staring at the ground while the water mage was smiling to him._

" _Juvia really liked your performance!"_

" _Thank you, Juvia."_

" _Juvia knew about your problems and she didn't want to see their friends upset, so she brought Levy-chan here so you two could talk," the bluenette said as Gajeel looked at her in disbelief. "Now Juvia will leave, because Gray-sama and his friends will come back and she wants to welcome them properly!"_

" _What?" the iron dragonslayer said as he saw his friend leaving. She will pay for it. After that, she looked at Levy. She was still staring at the ground while she played with one of the bracelets she was wearing. Should he start the conversation? He didn't know how, but he wanted to end with that uncomfortable silence. Suddenly, the solid script mage looked at him as she blushed._

" _Gajeel…"_

" _Hi, shrimp. I didn't expect you to be here."_

" _Juvia asked me to come."_

" _Ah."_

_Another silence came, but Levy looked at the ground and broke the ice again._

" _That last song… Who did you write it for?"_

" _I… I thought it was obvious," Gajeel said as heat reached his cheeks and scratched his nape._

" _Oh," Levy said as her hazel eyes looked at him. "I missed you, you know?" she asked, playing with one of the locks of hair that escaped from her bun._

" _Is that for real?"_

" _Yes. I avoided you all this time, because it hurt so much seeing you and not being able to begin a conversation."_

" _Same... Same thing happened to me."_

" _Oh…"_

_Bit by bit, the two Fairy Tail mages closed the distance between them. The time they were apart, they missed talking to each other and they sicken for the warmth of their bodies. Gajeel was going to move his right hand to reach her cheek when, all of the sudden, Levy embraced him with her tiny arms. Maybe he was the impulsive one of the relationship, but she was the one who always surprised him._

" _I'm sorry for being an idiot and beginning that stupid argument which made you upset." The iron dragonslayer whispered while he was putting her rebel lock of hair behind her ear._

" _I'm sorry for not being brave enough to talk to you and clear things out."_

_Gajeel looked at her as she gave him a smile. He wanted to tell her how he felt, how he missed her encouraging and caring words, her hazel eyes, her blue hair and her body, which now was stylized by the red dress she was wearing. He also missed her warm smile and her lips meeting his. He wanted to tell her everything, but he was a man of action. Suddenly, he put his hands on both sides of the bluenette's face, approached his lips to hers and kissed her. At first it was an innocent kiss, but then they became hungry, result of their long time they were apart._

_When they broke the kiss to breathe, Gajeel looked at her. He would do his best to make her happy and forget the ghosts of the past._

" _Gajeel."_

_A voice calling his name startled him._

" _Did you said something, shrimp?" The iron dragonslayer asked, confused._

" _No. What's wrong, Gajeel?" the solid script mage said._

" _It's probably nothing."_

" _Gajeel," the voice said again. "I swear to Mavis if you don't stop you will eat lightning."_

" _Laxus?" Gajeel asked. He looked around and the lightning dragon slayer was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was going nuts? And why did he was hearing his voice?_

" _Don't tell me after that I didn't warn you," the voice said. After that, he felt an intense pain on his stomach. And he woke up._

* * *

"What the hell?!" Gajeel cried as he abruptly opened his eyes and clutched his stomach. Rays of light entered the room by the window, making him feel like his head was about to explode. Later, he slowly opened his eyes, turned around and, for his own surprise, he saw Laxus lying beside him and, even if he was wearing his sunglasses, he was sure that in that moment his eyes were full of anger.

"Don't talk so loud," Laxus whispered, annoyed. "That's what I should say. I didn't know you were a cuddler at night. Bad news for you: I'm not interested. What's more: Do it again and I will slay you."

How in hell he ended cuddling the lightning dragon slayer in a bed? Gajeel tried to remember what happened the day before, but nothing came to his mind.

"Damn, what was on that bottle? Do you remember what happened yesterday?" he asked.

"Nope," the blond said as he turned his back on him and looked at the window. "Maybe I have picked the wrong bottle."

"What?"

"I'm not going to repeat it."

He was so going to pay for this. Only Mavis knew what they were doing the day before and all was his fault. He will give him a beating, but before, his bladder needed his attention.

"I'm going to pee. You will pay for this!"

Laxus rolled his eyes as he carefully sat up on the bed. How could had he picked the wrong bottle? He passed a hand through his hair and found a bandage covering his forehead. He also found some of them on his arms. Had he been on a fight the day before? Maybe the best idea was to ask the rest to see if they remembered something. The lightning dragonslayer got up from the bed, and a dull ache went through the different parts of his body.

"Well, let's see what these idiots are doing." He said as he went to the different rooms. All the beds were made and it seemed that nobody had slept in there. Not even Salamander's annoying cat. He was coming back to his room when, all of the sudden, heard Gajeel's voice from the bathroom, "Holy Mavis! There's a tiger in the bathroom!"

Minutes later, the Iron dragon slayer appeared in his room with a horrified face.

"You look like you have seen a ghost. What happened?"

"You have to see this."

The two mages went to the bathroom and Laxus couldn't believe his eyes: A tiger was sleeping on the bathtub.

"What in the name of sanity have we done?" The lightning dragon slayer asked.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so full of yourself and you didn't give us that beverage, today we would know it," Gajeel replied.

"Can you two lower your volume?"

The two dragonslayers looked for the one who spoke earlier, and they found Pantherlily on the tub beside the creature.

"What are you doing? Why are you in a tub with a tiger?" Gajeel asked.

"Sorry, but I don't remember anything from last night," the Exceed replied.

"You too?!" both of them yelled. 

"Well, you can always ask the others."

"I've tried finding them on the rooms and they are missing. I think that they didn't even put a foot on there," Laxus said.

"What?!" the iron dragon slayer cried. 

All of the sudden, the tiger woke up and, for their surprise, it began to transform and an Exceed appeared on the place where the creature was sleeping before.

"You three are noisy as fuck. Oh, my head hurts," she said. She had blond fur, little black dress, tiny shoes and a pained expression on her face.

"Tell me you remember about last night… some detail, something!" Gajeel said.

"Whoah, there! Calm down! I don't remember much…" the Exceed said as the two mages showed their disappointment. "But I remember that you two were very busy picking up on women and you left Lily alone and I had to entertain him," she added with a wink.

"That can't be possible," Laxus affirmed. He couldn't have cheated on Mira, right? Cold sweat crawled on his body. Oh, if she knew about that, he would be so dead. However, now finding Jellal, Natsu and Gray was top priority.

"Are you kidding?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm very serious about that. You were surrounded by women all night and it seemed that you were having fun."

"Enough!" the lightning dragon slayer exclaimed. "We have to find the others. Maybe one of them can put some light on the matter. Perhaps they're still on the casino sleeping on a corner."

"Casino?" the Exceed said. "I think that you should say what is left from it."

"What?!" they yelled.

"What I said. The building was destroyed by a fight that took place there yesterday. Maybe the ones that you're looking for were involved and that's why they aren't here, genius."

The two mages looked at the Exceed in disbelief. That couldn't be possible and until they saw it with their own eyes they wouldn't believe it. Gajeel and Laxus went downstairs and exited the hotel. They had their doubts on what she said about them being surrounded by women the day before, but in that matter, they would have to admit that she was right. The casino was replaced by burnt debris and a big crater in the center. They could also see some rests of the building frozen.

A building was destroyed.

Jellal, Natsu and Gray were missing.

And they couldn't remember a thing from the night before.

"Holy Mavis, we're doomed," Gajeel said with a horrified expression.


	4. Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!! This is Sil (myentropicmess)! How are you doing? I know that it’s been ages since my last update, but this summer has been a crazy mess between the celebration of some of my friends’ birthdays, weddings and travels. However, I think this chapter (which is one of my favorites) will compensate the wait. 
> 
> I want to thank my betas Sara (worshiperofunknownstories) and Marta (mavis-118) for being by my side in this adventure, giving me crazy ideas and mending my mistakes. You’re awesome!! ^^
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did writing it and reviews are appreciated (as always :D). Have a nice day!!! :)

It’s been so long since Natsu felt that way. One night out with his friends and he was feeling like shit the next day. His body was supposed to be more resistant to alcohol and fatigue, right? He was a dragon slayer after all. Well, dragon slayer and the mightiest demon created by Zeref, but that’s not the point. What we are going to talk about is that, in one moment, he was drinking with his friends and having a good time and, all of the sudden, he woke up in a place that surely wasn’t the bedroom he had to share with Gray, having one big headache and feeling pain all over his body. How did he end up there? The mage tried to remember the night before, but nothing came to his mind. He was going to give Laxus a beating for trying to poison him. But now he had no time to lose and he decided to focus on knowing where the hell he was.

Natsu got off the bed, not without feeling like he was going to puke. He tried to look at his surroundings but, except one torch that could be seen far away, the place was embraced by darkness. The fire dragonslayer tried to focus and, with his enhanced vision, he could see that he was in a small room, with walls made of stone, the bed where he was laying before and prison bars where the door had to be. Wait! Why was he locked up? Natsu moved fast to approach the other extreme of the room, but he tripped on something that was laying on the floor.

“Oi! Watch out!”

“Gray?” Natsu said. He focused his eyesight and, indeed, he saw the naked ice mage clutching his head and grunting in pain. As he saw that, he caught the blanket from the bed and threw it to him. “What the hell? Put some clothes on, you pervert!”

“What?” Gray tried to focus his eyesight and looked at himself. He jumped when he saw that the fire dragon slayer wasn’t lying about not having any clothes on and he put on the blanket. “What happened yesterday? I can’t remember anything!”

“I can’t remember it either.”

“That Laxus… Getting so full of himself as he was laughing at our drinking habits! I’m going to freeze him!”

“But before, we have to get out of here. Let’s see if there’s some guard or something.”

The two Fairy Tail mages approached the prison bars, only to see an empty corridor and some torches providing illumination. They tried to call the guards, but they’ve only heard the voices from other prisoners.

Gray and Natsu let themselves fall on the floor as they cursed. They were doomed. The only thing they could do was waiting for anyone that dared approaching that corridor.

“Holy Mavis! We’ve fucked up things big time. We look like we were on a battle last night,” Gray said.

“This situation actually brings me memories. Maybe… Have we destroyed another building?”

“Oh, I remember that time. That was a total disaster.”

* * *

 

_Natsu could remember that journey like it was yesterday. That was because, that beautiful day of July began a new life with his best friend and also soulmate. It was when he finally married Lucy Heartfilia._

_As the ceremony finished, the newly couple exited Kardia cathedral, ready to meet with their friends on the outside. At the same time, Natsu looked at Lucy, who was smiling at him and he realized that he couldn’t be happier. After all they’ve been through - their ups and downs, insecurities and their difficult times - they could finally achieve to enjoy their lives together._

_While their friends were cheering them, Mavis Vermillion, also known as the First Master of Fairy Tail, approached  them._

_“Congratulations! Oh, I just never get tired of weddings!” she said as she smiled to them. “It’s just that, after all the problems you two had to solve and all the dangers you had to surpass, I’m really happy to finally see you living your lives at fullest and being able to leave the past behind. You really deserve that!”_

_“Oh! First Master!” Lucy said as she wiped the tears that escaped from her eyes. Natsu put his arm around her waist to later rub his back to comfort her. “Thank you!”_

_“You don’t have to thank me. Being able to stay together and support your friends in good and bad times is what makes us a guild. By the way, I think it’s time for you to throw your wedding bouquet so we can know whose the next wedding is!” Mavis said as she clapped her hands, cheerful._

_“That’s right!” Lucy said as she gave her friends her back. “Are you ready?”_

_Lucy threw the bouquet and, after that, she turned around to see who the fortunate one was. For her own surprise, she saw Juvia cheering and coming to her side._

_“Juvia is going to marry Gray-sama! Thank you, Lucy-san!” Juvia cried as she embraced her. “Juvia is so happy to see Natsu-san and Lucy-san married and she wishes the best for them!”_

_“Thank you, Juvia!” The celestial mage said as drops filled her eyes again. “Thank you very much! I’m so happy for you!”_

_Meanwhile, Natsu saw Gray looking at the floor. That ice bastard. When was he going to stop being afraid of compromises and make a decision? Maybe, even if Lucy forbade him to do it to avoid disasters, he had to talk to Gray about this. Yes, he definitely was going to do it._

_Later, the group went to one of the most popular restaurants of Magnolia to enjoy the wedding’s feast. Natsu and Lucy were sitting at the main table with Happy, Gray (who was the first man), Juvia, Levy (the matron of honor), Gajeel, Makarov and Mavis. After all of them have eaten their meals - not without Natsu and Gray changing the temperature of Mavis’ dishes of food so she could enjoy them and Happy cherishing the good quality of the fish - the Ice Mage stood up from his seat and called the attention of the guests._

_“Hi, everyone! As I’m the first man, I have to deliver a speech, which is one of the few things I’m not good at…”_

_“Don’t get so full of yourself, droppy eyes!” Natsu cried._

_“Oi! It’s me who’s speaking! Shut up, flamebrain!” Gray added. “Well, as I was saying, I’m not good at this kind of things and Juvia wrote some words. Until now, I was going to read them, but then I thought “Oh, fuck it, I’m going to improvise”._

_“Gray-sama, don’t do it!” Juvia warned._

_“Oh, Mavis, this is going to be a disaster,” Lucy said as she rested her head on the palm of her hands._

_“Calm down, everything is going to be fine.” Gray added, putting his hand on his pocket. “Well, the first time I met Natsu at Fairy Tail I thought that he was the biggest jerk I’ve ever met. We hated our guts and we couldn’t really stand each other. I think that if Erza wasn’t there, we would have destroyed the guild all by ourselves.”_

_“As if we hadn’t rebuilt the guild enough times!” Makarov said._

_“Oh, the next generation is so energetic!” the First Master added. “You are always worrying about everything, Makarov and that’s not good for your fragile health. Being together and having adventures is the most important thing! Continue your story, Gray.”_

_“As I’ve said, Natsu and I hated each other, but it was thanks to Lucy that we founded that team in which he had such great adventures and got to meet each other better. Yes, we had our fights and sometimes you are hot headed and damn impulsive, but I also began to appreciate your help and support in our difficult times.”_

_“Gray-sama is so sensitive! Juvia should have trust him and have not written the speech!” Juvia cried._

_“You did a good job, Juvia! If you hadn’t written it, he wouldn’t do this,” Lucy said as she embraced the water mage._

_“And then, some years ago, even if some people had tried to prevent it, I reached my darkest hours, END appeared and Zeref too… And you saved my life.” Gray said as he looked at the floor. “And I wanted to thank you. Natsu and Lucy, thank you for being the way you are, creating that team and also supporting me to begin my new life beside the woman I love. Thank you and good luck in your newly married life.” he finished as he raised his champagne glass. “For Natsu and Lucy.”_

_“Oh, that was a good speech, Gray, thank you!” Lucy said._

_“That’s what I love about weddings! I liked your speech, Gray! I wonder who will be the next married couple!” Mavis added._

_“Well, in theory ice popsicle is the next one, because Juvia got the wedding bouquet. Maybe this time overcomes his allergy to compromises,” Natsu replied as he rolled his eyes._

_“Again? I told you that it was complicated! Maybe you are so stupid that you can’t get to understand it!” Gray cried._

_“Why are you so afraid of marrying her? You love her, right? Stop being a weenie like Jellal!” the fire dragonslayer said out loud angrily._

_“What do I have to do in this?” Jellal said in the table next to them. “I’m not a weenie!”_

_“Well, you have to admit he’s got a pointl” Meredy said with an apologetic smile as she put a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe we will die of old age before you ask Erza a date.”_

_Gray and Natsu kept arguing while Lucy and the rest of the guests stared at them in disbelief. All of the sudden, Natsu lit his fists and Gray got in position to attack._

_“Are you calling me stupid? You’re stupid for not understanding it and not making a decision! I will burn you, droppy eyes!” the fire dragon slayer yelled._

_“I would like to see you try!” Gray replied in a loud voice._

_“Holy Mavis, here we go again,” Laxus said, rolling his eyes._

_“Aren’t you going to stop them?” Mirajane asked, looking at him._

_“No way! I’m on my free day.”_

_“That’s our Laxus!” Freed said.”He works so hard on his missions that he deserves to relax in his days of vacation!”_

_After that, a big explosion took place, destroying big part of the building. Later, the security forces of Magnolia appeared before them. Juvia was crying as Lucy was embracing her and sending a death glare to Natsu, who was with Laxus and Gray._

_“They won’t have to go to prison for this because of what the guild has done for the city, but you’ll have to pay for the damages,” The security agent said._

_“I understand. However, I think that it would be a good experience for them to be on a prison cell for a night so they can think about they’ve done. Also, we will help to rebuild the restaurant.” Laxus added._

_“It’s not necessary…”_

_“I insist.”_

_“Alright, then,” the agent said as he put the handcuffs to the two mages to suppress their magic and not let them escape._

_“Lucy, but our wedding night…!” Natsu cried as he made his best puppy eyes._

_“Natsu Dragneel!” Lucy yelled as she drew her whip. “Forget about that for a long time!”_

_“Juvia! Won’t you make something?”_

_“Is very tough for Juvia to see you like this, but you ruined Lucy-san’s wedding and this experience is going to make you a better man, Gray-sama!”_

_As she said that, the agent left with the two handcuffed mages. That was the first big incident that Laxus had to manage as the guild master and also how Natsu couldn’t enjoy his wedding night to be in a prison cell with Gray._

* * *

 

“Holy, Mavis! We have to get out of here before Lucy knows about it. She’s going to kill me!” Natsu said as cold went down his spine.

“Not only you, flamebrain.” Gray added. “Lucy and Erza will plan the evilest punishment for this, and Juvia will not save me from it so I can be a “better man”. This sucks big time.”

All of the sudden, a guard stopped by their prison cell. They stood up and approached the bars.

“Why are we here? What’s happening?” Natsu asked.

“You destroyed a building because you two were fighting,” the guard replied. “Now two friends of yours came to pick you two up. I hope you have thought enough about what you have done.”

“Aye sir!” the two mages said.

Who came to pick them up? Either their partners or Laxus, they surely were screwed and the worst punishment of them all would we waiting for them.


	5. Laxus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a long time since last update! I'm sorry I didn't post so often these last months, but I really wasn't in the mood for writing and posting new chapters... Don't kill me T-T
> 
> I want to thank my betas Marta, San and Sara for being so awesome and making all of this possible. 
> 
> This time... Laxus! He's having a though time in the manga lately, right? I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! ^^

Laxus and Gajeel were waiting in one of the benches outside Mercurius, where Natsu and Gray were locked up. If waking up in a bed with metal dork embracing him wasn’t enough, now he had to die of shame because of the two idiots and apologize to the guards. At least he didn’t have to pay for destroying the building because of the many times the guild had helped the kingdom, but that didn’t make him feel less embarrassed. Plus, they had to hurry and find Jellal. If something scared him more than Mirajane in Satan Soul mode, was Mirajane and Erza going berserk and pursuing them until death. 

A few moments later, Natsu and Gray exited the castle in a horrible state. Natsu had all his clothes shattered and Gray was only wearing a blanket over his body. 

“Well, you two look like shit,” Gajeel said. “What the hell happened to you?”

“And why are you naked?” Laxus asked, addressing Gray. “Well, I don’t want to know it.”

“What?” Natsu said. “Are you implying something?”

“Nevermind,” Laxus replied. “We have to find Jellal as soon as possible or Erza will hunt us.”

“Oh, the mighty Laxus is afraid of Erza and Mirajane?” Natsu asked, grinning. 

“You sure you want to see how Erza skins you alive before chopping your limbs?” Gray added.

Suddenly, all the four mages imagined the mage doing that to them and felt how fear invaded their bodies. If they didn’t find them, they surely were dead men. 

“Well, I see that none of you remember a thing about what happened the night before,” Laxus said. “I wonder where we could start searching…”

“That was because you poisoned us, you jerk! I’m going to hit you!” Natsu cried as the rest of them were trying to stop him.

“Well, looks like there would be a line,” Laxus added, rolling his eyes,  

“We could start looking in the hospital,” Gray suggested, addressing the lightning dragonslayer’s wrist. “You have a bracelet, so maybe you were hospitalized.”

The four Fairy Tail mages went through the streets of Crocus in silence until they reached the hospital. Some minutes after they had entered, a nurse approached to Laxus and looked at the bandages that covered his forehead and arms. 

“I see that you two are better. Yesterday was a hell of a night shift… Some idiots destroyed the casino and we had too much work to do,” the nurse said as Laxus sent a death glare to Natsu and Gray. “By the way, what are you doing here?”

“We don’t know what happened yesterday, and I would like to know why I was hospitalized to see if we can gather some information and remember some details,” Laxus explained. 

“With the bender and the levels of alcohol you had yesterday, no human being could remember anything. I don’t even know how you two are alive,” she said. “Your black haired friend, the one who has the brow pierced, brought you because you had received a good hit on your head and we had you in the observation room because of the contusion. When you woke up, the first thing you said is that nobody said anything about what happened to Mirajane.”

“Damn Laxus, are you so afraid of what she could do to you that your first words when you regain consciousness are about her?” Gray chuckled.

“Shut up, ice idiot!” Gajeel said. “And was somebody with us or were we alone?” 

“You two were alone all the time. I don’t even know how you get there dragging him.” 

Laxus sighed in relief. So the Exceed that was with Pantherlily was lying after all. Not that he doubted himself, but he wouldn’t like hearing people talking untruthful stuff about him. He didn’t care what people thought about him, but he did care about Mira being angry at him. Well, maybe that wasn’t the entire truth. If something truly terrified Laxus Dreyar more than Mirajane in Satan Soul mode was to make her worry or sad.

* * *

 

_ “So, you’re going to do that mission anyways? It could be dangerous,” Mirajane said as she was drying a glass and putting it on the cupboard.  _

_ “I’ve done a lot of missions like this one,” Laxus added as he took a sip of his beer. “You worry too much. I can take care of myself without having people worrying about me. It’s me who has to protect the rest.” _

_ “Yes, but…”  _

_ “I will come back. This is nothing serious.” _

_ Laxus catched Mira’s hand and caressed it as he looked at her eyes. They weren’t the kind of couple who usually  _ _ showed _ _ affection in public and they hadn’t defined their relationship yet, but they sure cared about each other. The take over mage smiled at him and he raised his hand making the sign all the guild members knew with his fingers as he turned around to meet with his team. “Even if I can’t see you, I’ll always be watching over you.” Mira knew he always took those kind of missions to avoid that his guild mates got injured. Even if she was worried about him, she trusted him. Mira smiled and made the same sign as he saw him abandoning the building.   _

_ What Laxus didn’t know was that the mission was more dangerous than what he had expected, which resulted in two members of the team injured and him being hospitalized. He didn’t care about him getting injured, but not being able to protect his team mates and worrying his partner infuriated him. It was like that time before the battle of Tartarus all over again.  _

_ “Mira is in the waiting room. You should see her. She is worried about you,” Freed said as he was sitting on the armchair beside his bed. “Then, when Porlyusica and Wendy are back from their travel, we’ll be able to return to Magnolia and meet the rest of the guild.” _

_ “But I don’t want her to see me like this. It looks worst than it is.” _

_ “Laxus, you almost died there. I’m going to tell her to come in. She deserves to know about the situation.” _

_ Laxus growled to show his disapproval with Freed’s actions and pulled the bed’s covers to hide. After that, he heard the door opening and some steps approaching his bed.  _

_ “You told me not to worry…” Mira said. “I could have come with you to help you and you wouldn’t be like this.” _

_ Laxus pulled down the bed covers and looked at her. She was a mess, like she just had arrived from a long travel without having any time to sleep. Plus, she had a worried expression and her eyes were red from crying. And he hated himself more than he already had for that.  _

_ “Don’t worry about me. I had it under control.” _

_ “You always say that. That you don’t need help and you can do it by yourself. But you know what? Asking for help sometimes is not a sign for weakness but for strength.” _

_ Suddenly, silence was between them. He couldn’t look at her. Not when he hurt her like that. He was the selfish boy of always after all. The one that wanted to take over the guild and thought that friends weren’t important. The one that wanted to do all alone to prove himself that he was worthy. At that moment, he realized he had so much to learn from the people that were around him and, above all, from Mira.  _

_ “Mira, come here… Please…”  _

_ Mira sat on the armchair and looked at him. He sat up and held her hands, caressing it.  _

_ “I’m so sorry. I’m an idiot. I should have asked for help. I understand if you hate me for what I’ve done. I didn’t change after all.” _

_ “I don’t hate you,” Mira said as she moved one of her hands from Laxus’ touch and caressed his cheek. “And I don’t want you to hate yourself. Past is past. You became a great man and a great master. You don’t have to proof us anything putting your life in danger. Let us help you.” _

_ As he looked at her eyes, he raised a hand to caress her white hair. Oh, Mavis, how much he loved that woman. She, who helped him in so many times and made him stronger and who, right know, is showing him that leaning in the others gave power to defeat the worst of enemies.  _

_ He approached his head to hers, touching foreheads while he looked at her closely. _

_ “I won’t be on my own and I will rely on the others. You remind me something I forgot some time ago,” he said as he saw her surprised look in her eyes full of drops. “Thank you.” _

_ He approached his lips to hers and kissed her, two souls melting in one. That was a promise. A promise that he wouldn’t do anything to worry her again. And he was a man of his word. _

* * *

 

“We have to go back to the hotel and think a plan to get Jellal back. Maybe if we put together the fragments, even if they are very small, of what we do remember, maybe we will know where to start searching,” Laxus said. “Now stop whining and move your asses. Thank you Miss for the information.” 

They went back to the hotel, not without passing by people who stared at the peculiar group. Finally, they arrived, and Natsu and Gray stared at the destroyed casino.

“We… Did we did that?” Gray said, flabbergasted. 

“HAHAHAHAHA! WE ARE STILL STRONG AS HELL EVEN IF WE DIDN’T TRAIN LATELY! WE SHOULD FIGHT MORE OFTEN!” Natsu cried, proudly tapping Gray’s shoulder. 

“Could you shut up?” The ice mage added. “Now, we have to hurry and find Jellal because Erza doesn’t have to find about this ever…”

“WHAT IS IT WHAT I DON’T HAVE TO FIND OUT?” Erza’s voice said. “AND WHERE IS JELLAL?”

The four mages turned around and as they did that, cold went down their spine. There they were. In Crocus. Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Mirajane were blocking the entrance of the hotel. And they weren’t amused. 


	6. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now that I'm not so active in the Fairy Tail fandom I wanted to give you a surprise and upload the last two chapters, even though they must have mistakes and all. Even if I'm not so proud of the way I've written it... I wanted to have some closure and finish something for once in my life so here you have!
> 
> Sorry for the lateness and for procrastinating so much! You sure have a lot of patience! <3

If things couldn’t be worse, the most unlikely scenario was before them. Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Mirajane were right there, and not with a caring expression on their faces. How could they get to know about their situation? The events happened a few hours ago and it wasn’t possible that news were able to arrive to Magnolia so quickly. Moreover, Erza’s bachelorette party was the night before, and they should be resting instead of being in Crocus, giving them their best death glare. 

“WILL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION?” Erza asked. “WHERE IS JELLAL AND WHAT HAPPENED HERE?”

“We don’t… We don’t remember what happened the night before…” Natsu whispered, scratching the nape of his neck. 

“COME AGAIN?”

“Laxus gave us this stupid beverage he got from his house, and then we woke up today not remembering anything! It wasn’t our fault!” Gray said, feeling how fear was invading him as he saw how Erza was getting angrier. 

“AND THAT IS AN EXCUSE FOR DESTROYING A BUILDING AND LOSING MY FIANCEE?” Erza said as Mirajane, Lucy and Levy were trying to calm her down in order to avoid another fight and the utter destruction of the city. 

“Juvia, aren’t you going to defend me?” Gray said. But Juvia wasn’t her usual cheerful self. At the contrary, she was looking at him with eyes wide open and a worried expression. “Juvia, are you alright?”

“Gray-sama… WHY ARE YOU ONLY WEARING A BLANKET?!” The water mage cried. “IS THAT JUVIA ISN’T ENOUGH FOR YOU? DOES SHE HAS TO PUT UP WITH MORE LOVE RIVALS?!”  As she said that, she felt how her blue eyes were beginning to water and she hid her face with her hands. 

“Hey Juvia, don’t be silly,” Natsu said, ruffling her hair. “You know that this dork loves you so much that he couldn’t have done that. Even though if he wanted to, he wouldn’t be able to pick up girls by himself.”

“Oi!”

“By the way, I see that you too had a good time yesterday night!” Natsu said, approaching to Lucy and putting his arm around her shoulders while the rest were looking at him in disbelief. “Nice sunglasses, Lucy! By the look of your faces, I see that you also had a good time drinking and doing crazy stuff! Hahaha!”

As the fire dragon slayer was saying that Lucy, who had her short blond hair barely combed and her red eyes hid behind her sunglasses, pulled Natsu’s arm apart from her and slapped him before she began pulling one of his ears. 

“HOW CAN YOU BE SO RELAXED AFTER ALL THAT HAVE HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? AND YOU DARE MAKING FUN OF OUR LOOKS? DAMN RIGHT WE HAD FUN BUT YOU ALL HAD TO RUIN EVERYTHING INCLUDING MY SLEEPING! I’M GOING TO KICK YOU ALL INTO THE NEXT PLANET!” the celestial mage cried. “AND WHERE IS HAPPY?!”

“Happy?” Natsu said. He remembered him being with them before they started drinking, but that morning he wasn’t with Gray and him when they woke up in prison. What could have happened to him? Cold went down his spine as he began to worry about his little friend’s whereabouts. 

“DON’T TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE LOST HIM TOO?!” Lucy shouted, pulling his ear tighter. 

“Lu-chan, calm down,” Levy said, approaching her blonde friend and laying down her hand on her shoulder. “The best thing we can do for now is going to their room and try to decide a plan in order to get to know a little bit about what happened yesterday and find Jellal and Happy instead of getting angry at each other, don’t you think?” 

Gajeel looked at Levy as she was talking. Their marriage wasn’t in their best moment and he missed her determination and her ability to solve the worst problems easily. And now, they messed everything doing what they did. How could she forgive him and give him a second chance now? For the moment he was going to help his friends trying to figure out what happened the night before and then he would try to talk to her. Yes, he definitely was going to do that. 

As Levy finished talking, the group entered the hotel, not without receiving weird looks from the people that were on the hall. They couldn’t blame them at all, not after what happened. When they got the keys from their suite, they took the lift to go to the last floor. After that, they approached the door and opened it, being Happy sleeping on the couch the first thing they saw as they entered the place. 

“Happy! Are you alright?” Lucy said after rushing to the place the blue cat was sleeping, and placing him in her lap. 

“Fiiiish… This fish tastes good… I want more of it…” Happy murmured, a cute smile forming in his face.

“How could you abandon him?! How dare you!” Lucy said, reprimanding Natsu. 

“I don’t know! I don’t remember anything, I told you!” he replied. 

All of the sudden, Happy started moving and began to open his eyes. As he regained consciousness, he jumped from Lucy’s lap.

“AHHHH!” Happy cried. “AT ONE MOMENT I WAS SLEEPING BESIDE THE ACUARIUM PLACED ON THE HOTEL’S HALL AND NOW I’M ON LUCY’S LAP! WHAT’S HAPPENING?!”

“Basically, Laxus can’t distinguish a bottle of alcohol and one that contains a magic potion and they destroyed one of the most important casinos in Fiore.” Mirajane said, smiling. 

“They were on the same cupboard!”

“You didn’t want to buy one because it was an unnecessary cost! Where was I supposed to keep my potions?”

“And why are you still making them?”

“Because I do what I want, Laxus,” Mira said as a dark aura surrounded her, warning Laxus that it wasn’t a good idea to push things further.

“Oi! What is this noise?” Pantherlily asked as he entered the living room. 

“So the annoying Exceed left?” Gajeel added. 

“Yes, she was offended after the conversation we had before,” the dark Exceed said. “And why are you all here?”

“Mirajane noticed that one of her potions was missing when we returned home this morning and, as you all didn’t appear at that time, we were worried. Then, as we arrived here we heard people talking about a destroyed building and we hoped for the worst,” Erza explained. “And now we found Happy, who appeared here after he was sleeping all night beside the acuarium placed on the hall of the hotel.”

“That explains that we didn’t found him before.” Pantherlily added.

As the red haired one finished talking, they looked at each other. The reality was that they didn’t know how to begin the searching for their friend. Lucy thought that Happy was the one left to ask if he had any clue about the previous night and that maybe it was a good idea doing it at that moment. 

“Happy, do you remember anything about last night?” Lucy said, looking at him. He sat on her lap again and looked at her. 

“Yes, why wouldn’t remember it?” he replied, confused. “Actually, funny things happened yesterday so, I recorded them on a lacrima.”

“Oh, did I tell you before how much I love you?” she said, embracing him.

“You can pay me with fish later, Lucy!” Happy added, winking an eye. 

The blue cat opened his little bag and looked for the lacrima. When he found it, he showed it to Lucy and gave it to her. She was going to show the images when Natsu softly touched Lucy’s hand to stop her. 

“Are you sure you want to watch it?”

“You dorks doing embarrassing stuff that can make me laugh and forget about my headache? Of course I want to!” Lucy replied. 

“Juvia wants to know what Gray-sama did the night before, so play it Lucy-san!” the water mage said as she sat beside the celestial mage.

“If this video can help us finding Jellal’s whereabouts, it’s worth a watch.” Erza said. 

After that, all they sat on the couches of the living room, waiting for the inevitable. Lucy made the video lacrima start and they began to watch the recorded images. 

_ “Hi, Happy speaking!” the blue cat said as he focused himself with the camera. “I know that tomorrow you won’t remember a thing about this day, because you are drunk as hell at this moment, so I thought that it would be such a pity that you wouldn’t see yourselves doing embarrassing stuff.” _

“HAPPY!” Natsu cried as he heard the Exceed’s words.

“FUFUFUFUFU!” Happy laughed, covering his mouth with his paws. 

“Good cat, you’ll get lots of fish!” Lucy said, petting Happy’s head. 

“Aye sir!” Happy added. 

_ “As you can see, Pantherlily is talking to a weretigress, Laxus and Gajeel are too busy having an existential crisis to pay attention to the girls that are hitting on them, Gray and Natsu are embracing themselves while they’re crying and having a heart-to-heart talk and Jellal is tied to a chair because he attempted to run before, because he was too afraid to marry to Erza. What we should visit first?” Happy asked. _

“NONE!” the four mages exclaimed. 

“Could you shut up? This is getting interesting…” Levy said with a playful grin. 

_ “Jellal, could you tell the viewers why are you tied up to a chair? Why did you want to escape?” Happy asked, focusing the camera on a Jellal tied up on one of the chairs  next to where Gray and Natsu where embraced and having a heartfelt conversation, looking miserable.  _

_ “I didn’t do anything wrong… I mean… I was talking the truth, you know?” Jellal babbled, his speech being difficult to understand because of the high levels of alcohol.  _

_ “But what did you tell the rest to make them tied you to the chair?” _

_ “I don’t know… Maaaaybe I told them that I wasn’t veeery sure about marrying Erza?” _

_ “And why was that? Meredy and your friends made a great effort to convince you to make the big step and you were sure…” _

_ “Meredy is going to kill me if I don’t stop being a weenie and marry Erza… She loves playing matchmaker, you know? And she gets veeery serious when she does that…” _

_ “Yes, we know that. But why did you end up like this?” _

_ “Because I told them that I wasn’t sure marrying Erza, because of my sins and that she is light and she doesn’t deserve someone like me. Then Gray called me a weenie and Natsu went on matchmaker mode and tied me up and told me that he wasn’t going to untie me until I thought about it but I thought about it I don’t understand…” Jellal dragged his words as he began to cry.  _

“Jellal…” Erza whispered as she watched the images. She knew about Jellal’s insecurities and she understood them but, hearing her thoughts was more painful. Why couldn’t he let himself be happy? While she was lost in her thoughts, she felt how Mira put her arm around her shoulders, trying to cheer her. 

“You know he loves you, right? It’s that, it’s difficult to him to let things in the past and move forward…” Mira whispered.

“I know… Thank you, Mira.” 

_ “We will leave you to ponder it.” Happy said as he petted Jellal, who gave him a weak smile. “Now we will see what Natsu and Gray are doing.” _

“Can we jump this?” Gray and Natsu asked. 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” the rest cried. 

_ Happy focused the camera on Natsu and Gray, who were sitting on their respective chairs beside a table, embracing themselves and crying. _

“Why are Gray-sama and Natsu-san hugging? Could it be this boy love? Now Juvia is interested!” Juvia said. 

“Stop thinking weird things!” Lucy added. 

_ Natsu separated himself from the hug and put his hands on Gray’s shoulders, looking him in his eyes.  _

_ “You know how am I feeling, right? Now I’m feeling bad because I say those mean things about marriage and compromises, but hell I’m very lucky to have Lucy, because she is a blonde angel with big breasts and her smile brightens everything…  She is so nice to me even if I’m stupid and I ruined our wedding, but she forgives everything and, Holy Mavis I’m so in love with her…” Natsu babbled, dragging his speech as drops were threatening to fall from his red eyes again.  _

As Lucy heard those words, she began to feel how her cheeks began to redden and a familiar warmness reached her chest. It was true that the dragon slayer put on her nerve sometimes, but, deep in her heart, she couldn’t think of a life without him. She remembered how many times trusted her when nobody did it and how his smile always cheered her whenever she was feeling down. It also came to her mind those nights when they got to know their bodies and melted into one, and also how happy she was when she gave birth to their first son. 

“You’re an idiot,” she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot,” Natsu whispered, ruffling her hair and resting his chin on her head softly. 

_ “I understand youuuu, maan… I mean Juvia… Juvia doesn’t deserve me. I mean she’s a sea goddess with the longest and most beautiful legs in the woooorld.” Gray said, tripping often in his own words because of drunkenness and making a mess as he tried to embrace Natsu again. “And I’m an idiot for not asking her out before, but you know what happened to me and that’s why I’m afraid of compromises, because I’m afraid of being hurt but at the same time I don’t want to lose her and that’s why I’m drowning I’m my own feelings…” _

_ “I feel you man, I feel you…” Natsu said, embracing Gray tighter.  _

“Gray-sama is so sweet!” Juvia said, embracing Gray very tightly. It was nice to know about Gray-sama feelings, because he wasn’t the type of person who speaks his heart easily. If fact, even if they were dating for a long time, she had to wait until he told his feelings to her. He wasn’t a man of words, after all. But she wouldn’t change him for anything in this world. 

“O... Oi!” he said, embracing her too and, even if he wasn’t to admit it later, blushing because of the sudden demonstration of feelings. 

_ “Well, this is getting very cheesy, so we are going to see how Gajeel and Laxus are doing.” Happy said.  _

_ The blue cat approached the place of the bar where Laxus and Gajeel were standing, rounded by a big group of women, cheering them.  _

_ “Ahhhh Laxus-sama, won’t you want a drink?” one of the ladies said.  _

_ “I already have one, thanks.” Laxus said, giving her his back. “And I don’t need women like you cheering me; I have my own partner, who is the best woman in the world.”  _

_ “Gajeel-san, you’re so strong and I heard that you have been on the Council… That makes you a great man.” another woman said.  _

_ “Not interested.” Gajeel replied, continuing his talk with Laxus. “And I don’t know what else to do. I miss the shrimp. I miss her so much, but we discuss so much and that is destroying our marriage… I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.” _

_ “Mirajane and I sometimes have arguments, but that doesn’t mean that we don’t love each other… That’s a normal thing of living together.” Laxus said.  _

_ “Yeah but, I don’t think I can give her what she wants…” _

_ “And what is it?” _

_ “Forgiving myself for what I did to her when we first met. I don’t think I will be able. Ever. And I think I will lose her because of that.” _

_ “One time, one white haired mage, the same who told me that I had to rely on others, taught me that I have to forgive myself to move forward. And you must do the same. And she will forgive you. It’s Levy who we are talking about. She loves you like crazy.” Laxus said, as he patted Gajeel’s back.  _

_ “I guess so…” _

Levy saw Mirajane smiling as she heard Laxus words. They made such a good couple. On the other hand, Levy felt how, after a long time, she felt happiness invading her body. So, after all Gajeel was going to forgive himself and start all over. She knew their conflicts were stupid and lacking of sense but, after hearing Gajeel words in the video, he believed that there was hope for their marriage again. They were going to get something good from this messy adventure, after all. Levy looked at Gajeel, who were beside her, and looked at each other, noticing how they were smiling again.

_ “And finally, we will be watching how this weretigress is hitting in our mighty Pantherlily.” Happy said, approaching to them. “How are you doing, guys?” _

_ “We’re doing good here, thanks.” Pantherlily said.  _

_ “Will you leave us alone, stupid cat?” the weretigress added.  _

_ Hurt by the weretigress words, he didn’t realize that Gray stripped completely and Natsu was in fighting position. What he did hear was their argument before the inevitable conclusion.  _

_ “BUT WHY WON’T YOU MARRY HER?” Natsu said, firing his fists.  _

_ “I TOLD YOU IN YOUR WEDDING AND I WON’T REPEAT MYSELF.” Gray said as he began to create a bow and arrows to prepare himself for the upcoming fighting.  _

_ “YOU WILL BECOME A WEENIE LIKE JELLAL!” _

_ “WHAT?!” _

_ “Oh, dear, here we go again…” Happy said, focusing the scene. Suddenly, an explosion took place, destroying the building and disconnecting the video.  _

“Well, now we know that you’re all stupid and that we shouldn’t let you alone organize a party. Well done.” Erza said. 

“Jellal was tied to the chair in the video…” Mirajane added. “Have you checked the ruins of the casino?”

“No, we didn’t.” Laxus said. 

“Oh, Mavis…” Lucy said. 

As the blonde said that, they stormed out the suite and went to what’s left of the casino. The group got divided in order to cover more space and, after a long time, Laxus called the rest of the group.

“Guys, I found him!” he said. 

The group approached the point where Laxus was standing. And there he was. Jellal still tied to the chair with his body half burned and frozen. They untied him and Erza approached caught him in her arms. 

“Jellal! Jellal! Are you alright!” she said, shaking him. 

“Be careful, Erza!” Lucy said. 

Suddenly, Jellal coughed and slowly opened his eyes. As he did that, he looked around in confusion. 

“Erza… Everyone… What happened?” Jellal said in hoarse voice. “I don’t remember anything from yesterday…”

“We know,” the rest added.  

“And we saw what you all did yesterday and that you had doubts about marrying me…” Erza whispered, looking to the ground. 

“Ah… About that…” Jellal said. 

“It’s alright, really,” Erza added, caressing Jellal’s hair. “I knew about your doubts for a long time. Even if you don’t acknowledge it, you’re a very bad liar… But I believe in you. I’ve always had. And I think that you will forgive yourself, eventually, and I will help you. Don’t forget that.”

“Erza…” Jellal murmured.

As he said that, Erza softly caught his head with his hands. Later, she caressed his cheek before closing the distance between them, feeling their breathing. After that, the red haired one kissed him, ignoring the other mages. She knew that they had a long way before them, with their obstacles and problems, but together they were going to solve them. She was going to help Jellal recovering his self confidence and leave his past behind. 

When they pulled apart to catch some breath, they heard a cough and looked at their friends.

“Sorry…” Erza laughed. 

“I think that it’s time to come home, don’t you think?” Lucy asked. 

“Yes.” the knight mage said. 

That way, what was an awful night which consequences could threaten their relationships with their partners and their friendships eventually joined them. 

“Now the real issue is… How are we going to pay all of this?” Laxus said, a horrified expression plastered on his face and on the rest of his friends. 

 


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... Epilogue!
> 
> Fairy Tail is coming to an end and even if I've loved the characters (the story in the last arcs not so much tbh... -_-) and their relationships... I'm not going to be so active in the fandom... 
> 
> Thank you for commenting and leaving kudos in this fics... Tbh this first long-running (somewhat hahaha it was long for me! ^^) fic was meaningful for me in the sense that I can be able to finish things and write for a long time if procrastination lets me hahaha :D 
> 
> Well, thank you for support this mini fic! (idk why this feels like a goodbye omg) And thank you, ofc, for your patience! You rock! :)
> 
> myentropicmess

The five mages were on the train with their partners to come back to Magnolia after that weird and unforgettable weekend. On one seat Jellal was sleeping on Erza’s shoulder, Laxus was trying to show that he wasn’t affected by his motion sickness as Mirajane was secretly looking at him and Gajeel was lying his head on the window as he put his arm around Levy’s waist, while in the other one Gray was looking at the landscape as he was holding hands with Juvia and Natsu was lying on the seat, resting his head on Lucy’s lap as she was caressing his hair with her hands, trying to comfort him. Surprisingly, that was being one peaceful ride, because of the tiredness of what happened the previous days. 

All of the sudden, when only there were some stops left before arriving to Magnolia, Lucy and Juvia looked at each other, having a quiet conversation between them. As the water mage moved her head in sign of denial, Gray turned himself to look at her. 

“Juvia, are you alright?” Gray asked. 

“Yes! Nothing happens to Juvia. Don’t worry, Gray-sama,” Juvia replied, caressing his shoulder. 

As the bluenette said that, Lucy looked at her, softly hitting her with her elbow, encouraging her to tell her loved one her worries. 

“Juvia has to tell you something, Gray,” Lucy said. 

“No, Lucy-san! You are saying such silly things!” the water mage cried.

“But it’s true! You have to tell him!” the celestial mage said before the bluenette silenced her putting her hand on her mouth. 

“Tell me what?” the ice mage said. 

“Nothing! Juvia is afraid that if she says it to Gray-sama, he will hate her!” Juvia shouted.

“But if it worries you, you can tell me.”

“No! Gray-sama, don’t ask!” 

“Juvia is pregnant,” Erza said. 

“Erza-san! Why did you said that?!” the water mage yelled as she hid her face behind her hands and began to cry. 

While Juvia was shaking and sobbing, the ice mage approached to her. After that, he caressed her back with his hand, moving it in circles to comfort her. 

“Juvia… Juvia look at me,” Gray said with a soft voice. “I… I already knew that.”

“What?” the water mage asked, uncovering her face and holding her tears. 

“A few weeks ago I observed that you often felt nauseous in the mornings and meals didn’t sit well with you, but at that time I didn’t think in the possibility. Then you went to Porlyusica place because of that and you didn’t let me go with you, and that surprised me, since you always tell everything to me. I was sure about it later, because of this dork,” Gray said, addressing Natsu, who was still unconscious on Lucy’s lap. “One of the days we went to Natsu and Lucy’s house, he talked to me and said that you smelt “different” and told me that he thought that you might be pregnant.”

“But why didn’t you tell Juvia?” the bluenette asked. 

“I thought that if you didn’t tell me, it was because you weren’t ready yet and the last thing I wanted to do is bothering you,” Gray replied. “But why didn’t you tell me until now? Is that you don’t trust me?”

“No… Juvia is…” the water mage said, looking at the ground as she was unable to hold her tears anymore. “Juvia knew that Gray-sama didn’t like compromises because of what happened in his life, so she was afraid that he would think that Juvia was trying to attach him and that he would not love her anymore…”

“Juvia…” the ice devil slayer whispered as he softly put his hands on her shoulders and then made her look at him. “I will not stop loving you. Ever. I’m with you, remember?” he said caressing her cheek to remove the remaining tears with his finger. “It’s true that I don’t like compromises, but that doesn’t mean that it will be always like that. Times change, so do we. I’ve always wanted to have a family, and right now I wouldn’t think of another person to start it with. Juvia, you’re my safe place, my anchor, and I would love to share my life with you and this new member of our little family,” he added, placing carefully his hand on her abdomen. 

“Gray-sama…” she said, with a broken voice. After that, the ice mage approached to her, closing the distance between them and kissing her softly, making a promise. The promise that he would be there for her, and that he would accept that change in his life. As they separated and looked at each other, the train stopped, announcing that they arrived to their destiny. 

“I revived!” Natsu yelled, jumping from Lucy’s lap. “Does this mean that we will have another wedding soon! Can’t wait for the next bachelor party! I will be your first man! I’m all fired up!”

“To destroy another city? You’d bet!” Gray cried.

“But you organized mine and it was fun! I should do the same for you! I have a few ideas you’ll see…” the fire dragon slayer said, putting an arm around the ice mage’s shoulder as they got down from the train. 

Lucy smiled as she saw the scene. Every day was full of surprises and changes, but that was what made their lives exciting, right? Trouble and problems were part of their lives, even more since they were all on Fairy Tail, but they always find a way to move forward. Together. 

And she wouldn’t change her current life, with its blessings and its flaws, for anything in this world. 


End file.
